


sharing

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2020!!! [21]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Blood and Injury, Career Ending Injuries, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Guro, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, a little heheh, frgfedfgrhf for fun, once again! you must squint 💀
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 21: glassmisaki and uubie hold hands :)!
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Series: goretober 2020!!! [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	sharing

**Author's Note:**

> canon divergence from act 11 (s2ep7) :)!!!! a favorite of mine obviously lol

“Jeez, you idiot…” Misaki tuts, picking glass from Akihiko’s feet (knowing him, he would probably run off and cut his feet before Misaki had a chance to bandage his fingers). At this point, Misaki thinks he shouldn’t leave Akihiko at home by himself for any stretch of time. He was like a delinquent eight-year-old: even if you were going out to get coffee, he would find a way to break something before you got back. In this case, he broke skin and a non-heat-resistant cup. Misaki, the theoretical mother of this delinquent eight-year-old that  _ really  _ just wanted to enjoy her coffee in peace, collects glass shards in his palm, annoyance overruling concern for his bleeding partner.

Akihiko stays silent, holding his cut fingers above the counter to avoid dripping blood on Misaki. Then he would really get chewed out.

“Ouch…” Misaki mutters, wincing as a shard of glass penetrates his finger. For all the lip he was giving Akihiko, he wasn’t the greatest at handling glass either.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine, just cut myself a bit.” Misaki stands back up, delivering the broken glass to the waste bin. He curls his cut palm shut, biting his lip to keep himself from crying (he is a bit of a softy at times, even though the cut isn’t anything drastic). He fetches the first aid kit, instructing Akihiko to rinse off his injury.

“Wait,” he protests, walking towards Misaki as he readies disinfectant and bandages.

Misaki turns and groans, “What now?” before feeling Akihiko’s bleeding hand invade his own. “H-Hey!?” He winces again at the pressure, snapping his head away. He can’t imagine what sort of disparagement he’d receive from Akihiko if he saw him crying over such a little cut like this.

“Don’t you think it’s romantic?” Akihiko smiles, dropping his head to Misaki’s shoulder, “Sharing blood?”

“...You’re weird,” Misaki mutters. In spite of himself, he blushes. Squeezes Akihiko’s hand back.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
